injusticefanonfandomcom-20200215-history
DCU VS. SJM (DC Universe versus Shonen Jump Multiverse) (Spin-Off Of The Fanon Injustice Series By Seancrl001)
Basically what it says on the title, having characters from the DC Comics Universe fighting off against the many characters from the shonen jump magazines. Can be considered filler or non-canon to the main series by Seancrl001 (although some characters will make references or jokes based off this game). The Table Of Contents # Characters List: # Voices List: # Levels: # Supports: 1. The DC Universe: 1. Batman (Insurgency, Main, BVS:DOJ, TDKT, BASS, TAS, TB, BTB, B:TBATB, AS) 2. Catwoman (Insurgency, Main, TAS, TDKR, BR, HBM, TB, B:TBATB, AS, DCSHG) 3. Superman 4. Wonder Woman/Wonder Girl/Troia 5. Aqua Man 6. Martian Manhunter/Miss Martian 7. Cheetah 8. Giganta 9. Killer Frost 10. Silver Banshee 11. The Flash/Kid Flash/Reverse Flash/Jesse Quick 12. Deathstroke The Terminator 13. Poison Ivy 14. Harley Quinn 15. Deadshot 16. Thaal Sinestro/Larfleeze/Atrocitus 17. Green Lantern/Razer 18. Mera 19. Star Sapphire/Aya 20. Green Arrow 21. Captain Atom 22. Red Tornado 23. Black Canary 24. Blue Beetle 25. Booster Gold 26. Steel/Steel Girl 27. Starfire/Blackfire 28. Supergirl/Powergirl 29. Batgirl/Batwoman 30. Red Hood/The Question II 31. Nightwing 32. Robin/Red Robin 33. Raven 34. Zatanna Zatara/Giovanni "John" Zatara 35. The Spectre 36. John Constantine 37. Bumblebee 38. Vixen/Animal Man/Beast Boy 39. Jinx 40. Cyborg 41. Firestorm/Firehawk 42. Black Lightning/Static 43. Katana 44. Wildcat 45. Dr. Fate 46. Shazam/Mary Marvel 47. The Atom 48. Hawkman/Hawkgirl 49. Gorilla Grodd/The Ultra-Humanite 50. Lady Shiva 51. Cheshire 52. Doctor Light I/Doctor Light II 53. Brainiac 54. Metallo 55. Big Barda 56. Maxima 57. Black Manta 58. Mr. Freeze/Captain Cold 59. Fire Fly/Heatwave 60. Killer Croc 61. Clayface 62. King Shark 63. Livewire 64. Volcana 65. Parasite 66. Amazo 67. 68. 69. 70. 71. 72. The Jojo's Bizarre Adventure Universe: 1. Dio Brando 2. Kars 3. Esidisi 4. Santana 5. Wamuu 6. Yoshikage Kira 7. Father Enrico Pucci 8. Vanilla Ice 9. Mariah 10. Midler 11. Lisa Lisa 12. Jolyne Cujoh 13. F.F. 14. Ermes Costello 15. Gwess 16. Trish Una 17. Hol Horse 18. Akira Otoishi 19. Yukako Yamagishi 20. Hot Pants 21. Lucy Steel Pendleton 22. Robert E. O. Speedwagon 23. William Antonio Zeppeli 24. Dire 25. Straizo 26. Bruford 27. Tarukus 28. Caesar Anthonio Zeppeli 29. Rudol Von Stroheim 30. Mohammad Avdol 31. Noriaki Kakyoin 32. Jean-Pierre Polnareff 33. Koichi Hirose 34. Rohan Kishibe 35. Bruno Buccellati 36. Guido Mista 37. Narancia Ghirga 38. Pannacotta Fugo 39. Emporio Alnino 40. Risotto Nero Fist Of The North Star Universe: 1. Mamiya 2. Kenshiro 3. Raoh 4. Toki 5. Jagi 6. Shin 7. Rei 8. Yuda 9. Thouzer 10. Mr. Heart 11. Seiji 12. Generalissimo Balcom 13. Amiba 14. The Colonel 15. Warden Uighur 16. Falco 17. Shew 18. Juza 19. Fudoh 20. Ryuken 21. Ryuga 22. Devil's Rebirth 23. Jackal 24. Boss Fang Dragon Ball Universe: 1. Son Goku 2. Son Gohan 3. Son Goten 4. Piccolo Jr. 5. Yamcha 6. Tien Shinhan 7. Chiaotzu 8. Yajirobe 9. Cooler 10. 11. 12. 13. 14. 15. 16. 17. 18. 19. 20. 21. 22. 23. 24.